The Rulers of Hogwarts
by trixiefirefly
Summary: The marauders, lily and her friends are in their fifth year and along with the new year come new people, places, and things.
1. Back Home

Chapter 1. Back Home.  
  
Lily stood about a metre away from the brick wall that separated platform 9 and 10. "Oh my darling" said Lily's mother, "Have a fantastic year, study hard with your.magic." She stuttered awkwardly, obviously not completely comfortable with the 'magic' concept. Lily hugged her mother and father. "We're so proud of you sweetie" said her father as he ruffled her distinctive red hair. Lily turned to face her sister, a sour looking girl who was very tall and thin. "Oh come on Tunes, aren't you going to say good-bye to your own sister?" Lily said, suggestively, knowing it would annoy her bitter sister. Her sister, Petunia, smiled very quickly, as though it would kill her to smile any longer. Lily stifled a laugh and walked towards the platform and with one quick wave back to her family she had disappeared. Coming out the other side, the smell of Hogwarts wafted through the air. Lily stood and looked at the Hogwarts Express and paused taking it all in again. As she was day dreaming about the place she'd be at in less than a day, the corner of a trunk nudged her in the back. She spun around to look at the culprit. 'Probably a first year' she though to herself. But instead, standing there with his arrogance reeking metres around him, was none other than James Potter. "Evans!" James said gleefully. He glanced up and down her body and a gleaming badge took his attention. "Prefect! Wow Lil, now you'll have to be on constant watch. Do y'reckon you'll be able to look past my devilishly handsome looks and give me detentions?" he said egotistically. Lily rolled her eyes. "I think I'll manage somehow." She said as she scanned the crowd looking for Abbey Hargraves, her best friend, whom she had only written a few letters to through the holidays. "Lily!" shouted the voice that belonged to the person Lily was looking for. Lily spun around and flung her arms around Abbey. "Woah, you missed me did you?" Abbey said, hugging her friend back. They broke apart and Abbey glanced over Lily's shoulder. "Hey James, how were your holidays?" She asked. After a quick shake of his head so that his hair stayed messy, he replied "Yeah pretty good, I think my hair has grown a bit which is cool." Abbey rolled her eyes. Continuing, "And it saddened me greatly as I wrote to this fine specimen of a witch on many occasions and she never replied" said James sincerely but with a sarcastic look on his face. Lily pushed past on to the train, quickly shoving her head out of the door and glancing at James, "Careful Potter, you might not be able to fit that head of your through the door." She said sweetly. James grinned mischievously, "It's not my head I'm worried about, It's my heart." 


	2. New Acquaintences

Chapter 2-New Acquaintances.  
  
Most of the fifth years from Gryffindor had been sitting in one of the trains compartments for about 2 hours. Sitting inside the compartment was Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter, otherwise known as the Marauders. Then there was Lily Evans and Abbey Hargraves, two fifth year girls, best friends and friends with the Marauders. All except for Lily and James. Although James liked Lily quite profoundly, Lily found James to be arrogant, egotistical and an annoying git. Each in turn had spoken about his or her holidays and they were all full to the brim after their lunch of pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. So because they were all full and tired after the early morning, they had all gone about their own ways to amuse themselves. Abbey and Lily were reading their new textbooks, while James entertained Peter with his Quidditch skills, catching a Snitch as it zoomed around. Sirius and Remus had been talking about ways to get out of lessons throughout the year. All had been consumed in their distractions until someone walked past the compartment door, therefore casting a shadow and alerting the six students.  
  
James looked up, "Hang on, I recognise that foul smell.don't you Padfoot?" he said reaching for his wand. Sirius' face broke into his handsome grin. "Fantastic," he said. With a flick of his wand, James broke the glass pane of the compartment door. The person whom had been outside let out a frightened yelp. And to the Marauders delight, it was Severus Snape. "Snivellus!" James yelled with humor. "How were your holidays my dear Snivelly?" He asked mockingly. Sirius joined in, "Yeah, come on tell us about your holidays snivvy. Although I do recommend that if you go to a theme park where they dump a bucket of grease on your head you should take at least one shower after it." The Marauders roared with laughter. Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to them, Severus," she said, glancing at James warning him to stop. "I'm sorry, did you just speak to me mudblood?" Snape replied, sneering at Lily. All at once three people jumped off their seats. Sirius and James were standing with their wands out ready to hex, but Lily had jumped infront of them, stopping them. "I am a prefect and am stopping this," she said sternly. "I do not want to see the both of you with detentions before we even arrive at school." She then turned to face Snape. "And yes I was addressing you Severus, as I have every right to, and although what you called me had no effect on me whatsoever I can still issue detentions so I'd watch your mouth in future." She finished and cocked her head to smile sarcastically. Snape stared at her with a foul look and then continued walking down the hall. "Repairo." Lily said as she pointed her wand to the glass pane shattered all over the floor. The door returned to normal and she sat down. "For goodness sake James, do you think you could refrain from the arrogance for just a bit longer? I have not seen you all holidays and I can not take your whole ego at once." Before James could answer the compartment door slid open and in walked a fifth year girl from Slytherin. She had burgundy hair and held her head with a lot of confidence. The whole compartment stared at her. She was a Slytherin and all in the compartment knew it, although their stares did not make her uncomfortable, at least she didn't show it. "I thought I should just come in and let you all know, I have been moved to Ravenclaw. I now have potions and herbology with you, so I was wondering if you could jus fill me in on the work." She said clearly. Abbey gasped, "Oh! Your Ruby Snare aren't you?" 


	3. Ruby Snare

Ruby Snare-3 This chapter is dedicated to the Fabulous Phoenix Firefly whose magnificent mind came up with the character featured in this chapter. -Trixie.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Ruby swooped out of the compartment. Everyone stared at Abbey waiting for an explanation. "Well?" Sirius asked. "That's Ruby Snare!" Abbey began. "She was moved to Ravenclaw from Slytherin at the end of last year! She's like, best friends with Snape" Abbey exclaimed, as if it was perfect, common knowledge. She now had everyone's attention. "Okay, number one, how come you know all this and no- one else did," James asked accusingly, taking back Abbey, making her feel as if she was being interrogated. He continued "and number two, why?" He asked, returning to his playful self. Abbey let out a sigh of relief, "Well, I know this because at the end of last year I walked past a class room that Ruby and Snape were in having this conversation. The reason why is because Dumbledore didn't want to expel either of them so he just separated them. Apparently they were considered "dangerous" together." Abbey finished. The compartment was tense, which none of the people sitting in the carriage were used to. No-one said anything and it was getting too quiet. "Ooooooooh!" James said being mockingly suspenseful. Everyone laughed, even Lily.  
* * *  
  
The six fifth years, along with every other student currently at Hogwarts had been at school now for just under a week.  
  
Sirius sat up, yawning; his hair messy but still managed to fall handsomely around his profile. He looked around the dormitory Moony and Wormtail were still asleep and James, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked laughing, for what James was doing was a fairly humorous sight. Flingy his arms around in circles while bending his knees, James answered. "We're going to Hogsmeade today and Lily's going to be there and I want to look my best. And my best involves looking fit." Sirius had laid back down on his bed and was now laughing quite a bit. "Stop.. Stop.please.too funny." he pushed out in between bursts of laughter. James stopped and looked at his friend. Rolling his eyes he said "Mate," he said getting his robes out. "Go and obsess over yourself infront of the mirror or something." He said.  
* * *  
  
The Marauders had been at Hogsmeade for maybe half an hour. "Padfoot? What are we going to do today?" James asked, rubbing his hands together, looking slightly evil. "Um, I'm just going to go and look for...Er.Someone," he said mysteriously. "Oh, ok," James said. "Where is he? We'll all go." He said heading off up the main road. "No!" Sirius said a little too urgently, pulling James back. "He's a she and I would rather go myself." He said with a glint in his eye. "Ooooh, who's the mystery witch?" Lupin asked. "Abbey." Sirius said winking and walking off to the Three Broomstick leaving the other three Marauders whistling, hooting and cheering in a typical teenage boy manner.  
  
"Well," James said, once Sirius was through the door of the Inn. "What are we going to do?" He asked. Peter looked at his watch and gasped. "I have to be back at the castle in 5 minutes! I have a detention with McGonagall for setting my chair on fire!" he whined. Lupin started laughing. "Oh you should have been there Prongs! It was so funny!" Lupin said. James cracked a grin. "Yeah, I heard from Padfoot, and I'm sorry I missed it." "What am I going to do?" Peter whined jumping from one foot to another. James rolled his eyes, grabbed Peter by the shoulder, and dragged him off to Honeydukes, Moony close on his tail. "We'll distract the owners and you go via the tunnel okay?" James whispered. Peter nodded. "Should I take the map or should we look now." Remus reached inside his robes and pulled out the old piece of parchment. "How about we do both?" He said handing the map to James. "We solemnly swear that we're up to no good" James whispered tapping the parchment. Ink lines spread like liquid across the piece. "Okay, there's Flitwick, but other than that your fine," James said tapping the parchment along with the lines "Mischief managed" "Right-y-o, on the count of three run" Lupin said to Peter. "One, Two.Three!" Peter sped off. James raised a jar of some sort of flavored sauce about the middle of the shop with a charm and then let it crash in the centre. It was the perfect distraction. Peter was gone as where Remus and James.  
  
Once they were outside and away from Honeydukes, they peered around again. "Oh look James!" Lupin said, pointing discreetly towards a group of girls. "Isn't that Lily?" he said, knowing perfectly well that it was. James took off immediately. "Oi! Evans! It's me! James!" he said, yelling and waving at Lily. "I know who you are," Lily said loudly and with a touch of rudeness. "How could I forget, your ego takes up most of Hogwarts. "Would you look at that Moony, she knows who I am and she hasn't forgotten!" James said smiling. "D'yer she loves me?" He asked elbowing Remus in the ribs. Lupin laughed uncomfortably. "Hi Lily." He said quietly. Lily smiled at Lupin. "Hi Remus, how are you?" she asked. Lupin looked up, "Oh, yeah, not bad." Lily smiled again, "That's good, well see you." She said walking off with her friends.  
  
James followed and annoyed Lily for another 25 minutes. Lily spun around. "James Potter, if you do not leave me alone I will do something I will not regret," she threatened. "Did you hear that Moony? D'you reckon it's a kiss?" he asked, aggravating Lily further. Lily plunged inside her robes and pulled out her wand. "Pertricus Tortalus!" she yelled. Sadly, James's legs and arms snapped together and he fell to the ground. Lily stormed off and Remus looked down at James who was smiling. "I hate to tell you mate but she had good form to do that." Lupin said, laughing. The comment didn't faze James. "Nope, she loves me." He said, laying stiff as a board. 


	4. A death in the Faculty

A death in the Faculty.  
  
"So," James said to Sirius as they got ready for bed. "What happened today." He asked suggestively.  
  
"Well.I woke up this morning to my best friend walking around our dormitory imitating a very weird fish, then I went to the great hall and had breakfa- " James broke Sirius off, "You know perfectly well what I mean.you know, in The Three Broomsticks." He said.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Oh.. That thing that happened today.." Sirius sat on his bed. "Girls are so weird. You know, I mean I knew Abbey wanted me to ask her to The Three Broomsticks for a drink but even if I hadn't of she probably still would have gone to Hogsmeade and had a drink with me. Its ridiculous!" he exclaimed, flopping down, so he was laying.  
  
James sighed. "Get to the point. Was anything resolved? Because everyone's noticed you and Abbey flirting, its about time you both got over it." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Okay, Okay! I'll tell you. Well.I went up and ordered two Butterbeers and came back, and we sat there for ages and neither of us spoke. So Abbey asked me if I'd invited her there for any particular reason. So I told her that I fancied her and she said she fancied me therefore why had we waited so long to tell each other? Then I told her she had been cryptic, though I don't think she appreciated that too much. Then we came back her and she said she needed to go and tell Lily something." He finished. "That's about it."  
  
James' jaw dropped. "That's it. That's all that happened?" he asked, flabbergasted.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yep, that's it." James made a noise that indicated his playful aggravation and laid down on his bed. Sirius laughed, "As if you can talk, Moony told me what happened to you today. You followed around a girl who won't have you for half an hour until she cursed you. Smooth.very classy." James sneered at his best friend and pulled the hangings around his bed, leaving Sirius to laugh to himself.  
  
* * * Weeks passed after the boys conversation and Hogwarts became increasingly quieter every single day. Nothing seemed to be happening. James or Sirius hadn't hexed Snape in a while. James or Lily hadn't been in a fight for a while and it seemed that in every house, absolutely nothing was happening. The only thing that had changed since that Hogsmeade weekend was a friendship. Slowly but surely, Ruby Snare, the Marauders, and Abbey had become friends. The only person Ruby hadn't made an effort to be nice to was Lily.  
  
One afternoon while Abbey was sitting on a bench waiting for Sirius, Ruby approached her. "Hey Abbey," Ruby said sitting down next to her. "Hi," Abbey said smiling, "You look tired." Ruby rolled her eyes, "You don't know the half of it. Snape and I were up 'til.-" Ruby stopped quickly, her eyes widened. "RUBY!" Abbey exclaimed. "You know what will happen if you keep it up. YOU WILL BE EXPELLED!" Yelled Abbey, maybe a little too loudly. Ruby sighed. "Oh so what? I don't care, neither does anyone else." She said in a fed up manner. "We all care if you go!" Abbey said sincerely. "No-one does! Anyway, who cares if I'm with Snape? We're friends. It was unfair of Dumbledore to separate us." Ruby said loftily. Abbey continued, "Well that's fine with me but it's not with the Faculty!"  
  
"Screw the faculty!" screamed Ruby, "I don't give a stuff about the stupid Faculty! What about James 'n Sirius? I don't see the 'faculty' separating them and moving one to Hufflepuff!" Abbey sighed, "Well I can't speak n behalf of them, but I know they'd be upset if you got expelled." Abbey said warmly. Ruby sighed angrily,  
  
"I don't care, seriously. Severus and I ARE allowed to talk, and if I have to do that the hard way, I will." Abbey gave up. It was like fighting a brick-wall.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what attracts you to him?" Ruby's eyes widened slightly, with shock.  
  
"He's... he's... well its hard to explain." She finally said. "He's always been by himself and he and I related to each other as soon as we met. I am his only friend. Therefore there's a bond, whether either of us likes it or not. We are like family to one another."  
  
Abbey was about to answer when Sirius came bounding around the corner.  
  
"GORGEOUS!" he yelled; kissing his hand and blowing her a kiss, all over- exaggerated  
  
Abbey looked at Ruby with the look of 'Sorry, we'll continue this conversation some other time' in her eyes.  
  
Abbey waved at Sirius and stood up, "Well, see you." She said, with one last glance at Ruby, she walked off with Sirius, as they both headed off to their History of Magic class  
  
"Hey Abbey!" yelled Lily, from across the other side of the classroom. Abbey winked at Sirius and walked over to Lily.  
  
The fifth years settled down and started getting ready for the class, with their teacher, Prof. Binns.  
  
After about five minutes, with no-one paying much attention to anything, a girl from the back let out a piercing scream and pulled everyone's attention to the blackboard, for out of it, had just walked their Professor. Only, he was a ghost. All jaws in the room were scraping the desks. Prof. Binns looked up. ".Yes?" he asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
James slowly raised his hand. "Professor, um, I hate to break it to you, but.you're a ghost."  
  
The sentence obviously didn't faze the professor. He looked down at his hand. "What do you know, so I am." He said plainly.  
  
* * * 


End file.
